My View of PCA!
by brebre15
Summary: COMPLETE!This is about each member of the gang's view of life at PCA. Don't skip read or skip chapters. Dana and Nicole are in this. Maybe DL,CZ, NM.Read&Review!
1. Zoey Marissa Brooks

My view of PCA!

Chapter 1

Zoey Brooks

Disclaimer: Not a chance...if I did...then...would I be here? NO!

A/N: No idea where this came from. I was reading stories and this came to me. I know I'm in the middle of _Moving On, Danielle, Kids act like Parents, _and _Contests to Controversy..._but this hasbeen bugging me all week.

--------------------------------------------------

Hi. My name is Zoey Brooks. I'm 18 and I go to school at Pacific Coast Academy. I have five best friends. Well, six if you count Quinn. But sometimes I don't. I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I have a little brother, Dustin, here too. He is 15.**(A/N: How old is Dustin?)** I live in Brenner Hall room 101. I have a crush on one of my friends. BUT, I'm not telling you who.

"Zoey? Hello?" My roommate Nicole waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh what?" I asked as I snapped back to reality.

"I was talking and you zoned out." She pouted.

"Yea Zo, if I'm not allowed to do that why can you?" My other roommate Dana asked.

"I'm sorry Nicole. Please continue. I have to go to class but I'm sure Dana here would love to hear all about it. Right Dana?" I shot her an evil smile. She glared at me as Nicole continued rambling.

"And so I was like NO WAY. And he was like yea. And I was like..."

As you just heard, Nicole is very...preppy. Dana has some attitude problems. She strangly gets along with the one person she claims to hate. He has ego issues. But he won't admit it. I think the have a Love-Hate thing going on, but they claim its just Hate.

I walked into my next class and sat down by Nicole's very very secret crush, Michael. He is also my friend. He loves chips. We don't know why. He smiled at me and offered me a chip. I smiled and shook my head. He shrugged as if to say more for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up and headed out the door with Michael. We walked toward our dorms halfway together. He said something but I couldn't understand because he had his mouth full of chips. I just waved and walked away.

I walked into my dorm just in time to hear Dana and Logan talking. I quickly went into the closet to listen.

"No, I don't know about that Reese."

"But I do, Cruz." I didn't get that part.

"So...what does that mean?"

"It means, I'm leaving PCA. I...might now be coming back."

"But Logan. You can't just leave."

"I wish it was that easy."

"But I...never got to tell you that I..." Dana sounded like she might cry.

"That you what? Hate me? Because believe me I know." And with that Logan said goodbye, kissed Dana on the cheek and left.

I heard Dana sit down on her bed. I figured it was ok to come out now. I opened the door slowly, before slipping out. I walked in and saw she had her ipod on. She was laying on her bottom bunk looking up at Nicole's bed. Then it hit me, she was crying. I knew she liked him. If she's going to tell him she better do it soon. We leave in two months. Well, we graduate in two months. I hope I get the chance to tell...him I like him. No people, not Logan.

**A/N: Ok what do you think? I have writer's block on my other stories so I'm going to continue to write this for awhile. Each person will have a chapter. Review!**

**-Breanna**

**How should be next?**

**Dana? Logan? Nicole? Mike? Chase? Dustin or Quinn? Dustin and Quinn's chapter would be short. I might not even make one for them. Only if you guys want it. Let me know. :)**


	2. Author Note PLEASE READ!

A/N: Hey guys. I think you guys must have hated this story. I wanted to continue it but I don't think I will now. I have 55 hits and 0 reviews for this story. No offence, but you people are either lazy or hated it. I'm planning on deleting this story. But just so you guys know, I will be updating my other stories this week due to Thanksgiving Break.

Sorry if you liked this story and just "forgot" to review. But if I don't get 5 reviews by Monday November 19th I'm deleting it. Today is the 17th people.

-Breanna


	3. Michael Andrew Barrett

Chapter 2

Michael Andrew Barrett

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Well thanks to my reviewers I am going to continue with this story. I'm so nice aren't I? Haha kidding.

Thanks to: Tokyo29, soccersinger13, shattered-beyond-belief, and Skittles aka Athena Perry

**This chapter is dedicatted to: Shattered-beyond-belief...she wanted Mike next!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. My name is Michael Barrett. Most people call me Mike. Lately at PCA where I go to school, there has been alot of weirdness. People think I don't pay attention to what they are saying just because I'm eating chips. I love chips. They are the best thing ever. Taking my chips would be like taking a dog's bone. Anyways, we are at dinner right now. Listening to Nicole ramble about nothing.

"And she was like that is so cool. And her friend was like I know. And I was like No way..." Nicole gets on my nerves but I like her. Did I just think that? No way.

"NICOLE!" Dana screamed after Nikki rambling for about another minute. "SHUT UP!" wonder whats eating her.

"Dana. Don't be mean." Zoey, or miss mom according to Dana, said trying to make peace.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble Nicole, but some people have more important things to think about beside you and your preppy friends." Dana spat back before walking away. I looked at Logan as he went after her. I followed.

We followed Dana into her dorm. She looked ready to cry. What's up with that?

"Dana, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Yea babe. Tell us." Logan says trying to start a fight.

"I don't want to talk about it. And don't call me babe Logan." Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Come on Dana. Talk to us." Logan said then whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"Well, I was just thinking about what you told me earlier Logan." I was confused.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he's leaving and not coming back." Dana whispered then looked down. I knew she liked him.

"Hey hey hey, don't be so down. I got a call from my dad. I'm only going for next week which is spring break. He said I can bring a friend. But only one." He said looking at me then at Dana.

"Oh. Well I know who you'll pick so just...have fun. You and Mike." I was shocked when she said that.

"I..." Logan got up and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear "if I took Dana would you be mad?"

"No, take her. have fun. Tell her that thing." I whispered making thing stand out. He laughed.

"Thanks Mike. Hey D, do you want to go?"

"Really? But I thought you'd take Mike with you." She said looking up.

"He said he wouldn't be mad if I took you instead as long as I tell you something there."

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Um..." Logan Reese just blushed! How funny.

Dana got up and walked over to Logan. She pushed him back against the wall. She put her hands on the wall so he couldn't get away.

"Tell me what?" She repeated.

"That I..." How funny. This is pretty interesting. The gang walked in the door and looked confused. I held a finger to my lips. They joined me on Zoey's bed.

"What?" Dana asked. "Could be so important?" Dana leaned closer.

**A/N: haha cliffy. I didn't want to write about his answer and her reaction in Mike's chapter. I think the next chapter should be Dana or Logan. What do you think? 5 reviews before I update...sorry but I want to know what you think. **

**-Breanna**


	4. Logan Matthew Reese

Chapter 3

Logan Matthew Reese

Disclaimer: see chap 1

A/N: Ok so I have three reviews so far. But I couldn't wait.

Thanks to: shattered-beyond-belief, BriiaNA, uniqu3s0u7. My stories are always dedicatted to my reviewers. Just sometimes other people are recognised extra.

**This chapter is dedicatted to uniqu3s0u7...for wanting Logan's chap.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Logan. I'm the hottest thing in this school. My friends say I have to big of an ego but I don't agree. I have made-out with almost every girl here at PCA. Honestly, the ones I can remember not making out with are my friends Nicole, Zoey, and Dana. Dana. She is so pretty. I like her but she'd never give me a second look. She's the only girl that can beat me in sports. Anyways, right now is not a good time. My dad told me I could bring one person on spring break with me. I asked Dana to go. Mike was okay with it except he said I had to tell Dana my secret. Here's whats been happening.

_Recap:_

_"He said he wouldn't be mad if I took you instead as long as I tell you soemthing there" I said._

_"Tell me what?" She asked_

_"Um..." I knew I was blushing._

_Dana got up and walked over to me. She pushed me against the wall lightly. She put her arms on the wall so I couldn't get away._

_"Tell me what?" She repeated._

_"That I..." I tried but I couldn't say it. If I say it before we leave she might change her mind. The gang walked in and Mike put a finger on his lips._

_"What?" She asked. "Could be so important?" She leaned closer and I wanted to kiss her._

"I...can't say it." I said quietly.

"Why?" She asked stepping closer. If she was any closer she'd be touching me.

"Because..." I tried to think of a reason. i looked at Mike who raised his eyebrows.

"Come on. Tell me what's so important." She whispered.

"If I do, you'll hate me." I told her.

"That's not possible. I think I know what you are going to say." She searced my eyes for an answer.

"What do you think it is?"

"That...same thing I was going to tell you." She said quietly and I swear she blushed. The gang looks interested.

"Which is?" I asked her.

"This" She said and stepped closer. She stood on her toes and kissed me lightly. She pulled away and blushed. The gang cheered but Mike hushed them.

"Was that it?" She asked without stepping away. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Does that answer you question?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yea."

"So do you still want to go on spring break with me?" I asked her quietly.

"Totally. I mean, if you want me too."

"I do."

"Ok...well I...guess you should go pack?" She asked.

"Nah. We have bigger problems." I bent down and whispered in her ear. "We have more people to get together. What would you say to that?"

"I say lets go." She kissed me lightly and turned to the gang. "What are you staring at?"

"We knew you liked him." Nicole had to break the silence.

"So? Just like I know you like Michael." Dana shot at her.

"Yea Mike, and you like Nicole. Don't you?" I shot at Mike as he glared at me.

"You like me?" Nicole asked.

"Uhh..." Now who's blushing Mike. Ha. This will be interesting.

**A/N: Ok so there is Logan. I love DL stuff. Sorry if you don't go for the whole NM thing. I only had three reviews but I'd like to get five. I'll settle for 3, I guess. Who next? Let me know and you might get a detication.**

**-Breanna**


	5. Nicole Lynn Bristow

Chapter 4(technically 5)

Nicole Lynn Bristow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Tear tear.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: uniqu3s0u7, BriiaNa, Gilmore Girls Junkie94, piratez4evr, shattered-beyond-belief, lover101. I actually had two people request characters. Of course, they didn't request the same one. So I wrote down their names, stuck em in a hat and had my pull one out. Sorry to the other reviewer(you know who you are).

**Dedicated to: Gilmore Girls Junkie94.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey people! My name is Nicole Bristow. I love the color pink! Isn't it awsome? I think it's awsome! Today was such a great day. First Dana yelled at me for talking. Well that wasn't fun but that's what started it all. Then she ran off and Logan and Michael followed. I like Mike alot. He is so hott. Don't you think he's hott? I think he's soo hott! Then after what seemed like forever Zoey spoke up. Here's what happened!

_Flashback(A/N: this is from chapter 3(Mike's chap...but its Nikki's pov now):::_

_We were all at dinner in the cafe. I was talking about my friends Katie and Sara._

_"And she was like that is so cool. And her friend was like I know. And I was like NO way..." _

_"NICOLE!" Dana always interupts me. "SHUT UP!" I wonder why she's so mad today. Maybe its that time._

_"Dana don't be mean." Zoey said. She always sticks up for me. That's why we are best friends._

_"Well, hate to burst your bubble Nicole, but some people have more important things to think about beside you and your preppy friends." Dana spat at me before walking away. Mike looked at Logan as he went after her. Mike soon followed._

_"I wonder if they will talk to Dana or make her worse." Chase said as we watched Mike and Logan walking behind Dana._

_"I hope she chills out. She might hurt me if I go back to the dorm." I told everyone._

_After what seemed like forever, Zoey finally spoke up._

_"Come on guys, lets go see if they need help." Zoey stood and we all followed._

_Once we reached room 101, we heard voices inside. Sounds like Dana and Logan. We stood outside the door before opening it._

_"Tell me what?" We heard Dana say._

_"That I..." That's funny. Logan's nervous. And speechless. He's never speechless. We walked in and saw Dana had Logan pinned up against the wall. Mike held a finger to his lips and we joined him on Zoey's bed. It was me, Zoey, Mike, Chase._

_"What?" Dana asked Logan. "Could be so important?" She leaned closer as if tempting him._

_"I...can't say it." Logan said quietly._

_"Why?" She asked stepping closer so that she was almost touching him._

_"Because..." He paused and looked at Mike, who just raised his eyebrows. I wonder what we missed._

_"Come on. Tell me what's so important." We could barly hear her since she whispered._

_"If I do, you'll hate me." Logan said. Wonder what he wants to say._

_"That's not possible. I think I know what you are going to say." she searched his eyes for a clue._

_"What do you think it is?" Logan asked._

_"That same thing I was going to tell you." She said quietly and blushed lightly. This is interesting._

_"Which is?" Logan asked._

_"This." She said and stepped closer. She stood on her toes and kissed Logan! She pulled away and blushed. We cheered but MIke hushed us._

_"Was that it?" Dana asked but didn't step away from him. He leaned down and kissed her again._

_"Does that answer you question?" we could barly hear him because he whispered in her ear._

_"Yea."_

_"So do you still want to go on spring break with me?" He asked quietly. That's what this is about._

_"Totally. I mean, if you want me too." She sounds happy. Maybe she'll forget about me rambling and not hurt me later._

_"I do."_

_"OK...well I...guess you shuld go pack?" She asked._

_"Nah. we have bigger problems." Then he bent down and whispered something in her ear. I stole a look at Mike. To see what he was thinking._

_Dana kissed Logan lightly and turned to us. "What are you staring at?"_

_"We knew you liked him." I broke the silence._

_"So? Just like I know you like Michael." She shot at me. I blushed._

_"Yea Mike, and you like Nicole. Don't you?" Logan said to MIke. He glared at Logan._

_"You like me?" I asked turning to look at Mike._

_"Uhh..." He blushed. And that's where we are now._

Do you?" I asked again.

"I uhh..." He started but didn't finish. I swear if Logan is playing with me, I'll kill him.

"I have to go." I said quickly and headed for the door. I heard someone stand up behind me.

I put my hand on the doorknob. Mike put his hand on the door to stop me.

"Move." I said coldly. I'm starting to sound like Dana.

"No. I have to say this."

"Say what?" I asked.

"That, yes Nicole. I do like you." I swear my mouth dropped open.

"Really?" I had to ask. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yea." Oh my gosh!

I leaned up and kissed him. I couldn't help it. He kissed me back! It felt so right. We kissed until Chase and Logan cheered. We broke apart and blushed so hard. Then Dana and Logan came over to us, hand-in-hand.

"Two to go." Dana whispered.

"Yea. Let's go for it!" I said happily.

"Yea, but try not to embarrass them to much. A little is okay, but not a lot." Dana whispered.

"Got it!" Mike and I said in unison. Dana laughed.

"You guys already act like a couple." Logan smirked as Dana said this.

We turned around to see Zoey and Chase staring at us. Let the fun begin!

**A/N: Ok guys. I almost killed my fingers typing this. Most of it is in a flaskback, I know. But I had to change it all from Logan and Mike's pov to Nicole's. And I had to leave out the beginning of Dana and Logan's conversation. That was kinda hard. I hope you guys don't get to confused. I might be putting Chase next, for the request of Shattered-beyond-belief. I'm not sure. You guys need to review to let me know.**

**I had 6 reviews to my last chapter!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Thanks so much. That's I made this so long.**

**-Breanna**


	6. Chase Mitchell Matthews

Chapter 6

Chase Mitchell Matthews

Disclaimer: I hate these things...I don't own Zoey 101.

A/N: Ok well I think the only people I haven't done so far are Chase and Dana. Maybe even a little Quinn. But that's up to you guys. Review!

**Deticatted to: shattered-beyond-belief again...big thanks to her for reviewing EVERY chapter!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: DanaWanabe101, Nikikiiiiii, BriiaNa, lover101, Ericaxo, 3daysgracelover!, and shattered-beyond-belief.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My name is Chase Matthews. I go to Pacific Coast Academy. Today has been very interesting. First, Dana screamed at Nicole at lunch. Then Logan and Mike followed her back to her dorm. When the rest of us went back there, Dana had Logan pinned against the wall. She was trying to get him to tell her something. We sat down on Zoey's bed beside Mike and listened. It was pretty interesting here's what went on after we came in.

_Flashback:_

_We walked in and Mike put a finger to his lips. We sat down on Zoey's bed with Mike and watched Dana and Logan._

_"What?" Dana asked. "Could be so important?" She leaned closer to Logan and I knew he was thinking he wanted to kiss her._

_"I...can't say it." He said quietly._

_"Why?" She asked and stepped closer, tempting Logan._

_"Because..." He looked at us and Mike raised his eyebrows. I think this is Mike's fault._

_"Come on. Tell me what's so important." She whispered and we could barely make it out._

_"If I do, you'll hate me." He told her. Oh now I get it. He's going to tell her he likes her._

_"That's not possible. I think I know what you are going to say." We couldn't see her face but I think she was searching his eyes._

_"What do you think it is?" He seemed afraid to know the answer._

_"That...same thing I was going to tell you." She said quietly and blushed! I've never seen her blush._

_"Which is?" He asked._

_"This." She said and stepped closer. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away and blushed. We cheered but Mike hushed us. He knew it wasn't over._

_"Was that it?" She didn't step away. I don't even think she realized we were there. Logan leaned down and kissed her._

_I just barely heard him whisper, "Does that answer you question?"_

_"Yea."_

_"So do you still want to go on spring break with me?" He asked quietly._

_"Totally. I mean, if you want me too." She seems happy now. Maybe the day will get better._

_"I do." He sounds like he's getting married._

_"Ok...well I...guess you should go pack? She asked._

_"Nah. We have bigger probelms." He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled._

_"I say lets go." She kissed him quickly and turned to us. "What are you staring at?"_

_There was silence until Nicole had to speak. " We knew you liked him." Is she crazy?_

_"So? Just like I know you lilke Michael." My mouth dropped open._

_"Yea Mike, and you like Nicole. Don't you?" Mike looked ready to kill him._

_"You like me?" Nicole asked._

_"Uhh..." Oh come on just admit it Mike._

_"Do you?" She asked again._

_"I uhh..." He started but didn't finish._

_"I have to go." Nicole looked upset as she headed to the door. I elbowed Mike. He stood up._

_She put her hand on the doorknow but Mike put his hand on the door to stop her._

_"Move." That was cold. Maybe Dana's rubbing off on her. That's scary._

_"No. I have to say this."_

_"Say what?" She's confused. You can tell._

_"That, yes Nicole. I do like you." Her mouth dropped open._

_Of course she had to say something that's just who she is. "Really?"_

_"Yea." She seems to be jumping for joy in her head,_

_She then leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back. They kissed until Logan starting cheering. I followed his lead. They broke apart and blushed hard. Then Dana and Logan walked over hand-in-hand. They started whispering._

_I looked at Zoey and we heard Dana laugh and say "You guys already act like a couple." They turned to see us staring. That's where we are now._

"What?" Dana asked as they walked back over.

"I know I know." Nicole said. "Let's play truth or dare." She and Mike sat on the floor. Dana and Logan quickly followed. I don't like where this is going.

"Um ok." Zoey said and sat on the floor. I did the same.

"Me first!" Nicole screeched. "Dana, truth or dare?" Dana gave her a confused look but Nicole just smiled.

"Uh Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to..." She seemed to think about it. "tell Logan how you really feel about him."

"Um.." Ha. Dana Cruz is nervous. "I..."

"Come on Dana. You can do it." Zoey told her trying to be supportive. She just recieved a glare.

"I um...Iloveyou." She mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked. How stupid.

"I love you." Dana said clearer this time. She turned red.

"I love you too." Logan said and she looked up. She smiled.

"Well uh..Zoey truth or dare?" She seemed to remember we were watching.

"Truth." Zoey replied quickly.

"Who do you like?" Dana asked simply.

"Yea Zoey, who do you like?" Logan smirked at her.

"Uh...I like...chase" She whispered my name quietly so only I heard her.

"Who?" Nicole asked. Zoey just shook her head.

"I said..." She started but I cut her off.

"I like you too Zoey. No, I love you." I said. The gang smiled.

I kissed Zoey. I couldn't help it. When she pulled away I looked around. Mike and Nicole were gone and Dana and Logan were on Dana's bed making out. It seemed pretty intense. I looked at Zoey as she looked at the two. She looked at me and stood up. I followed her out of the room. We walked into the lounge to see Mike and Nikki kissing. I don't know if they were making out because we just walked away. Zoey opened the door to see a girl crying and the dean. She looked at me and we were both very confused.

"Um who are you?" Zoey asked the girl.

"My name's Katie. I just moved here."

"Oh, hi I'm Zoey this is Chase. Why are you crying?" Zoey asked the blonde as they went to sit on the foutain. Dean Rivers nodded at me and walked away.

"I just found out that my boyfriend likes another girl. He was the only reason I came here." Katie said as I say down.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Zoey asked as I saw Dana and Logan coming. Katie saw them too.

"Him." She pointed at Logan. His eyes got big and Dana looked confused. "He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT!?!" Dana yelled at Logan. "How could you?" Logan tried to explain but Dana slaped him and ran off. Zoey sighed and got up to follow Dana.

"Logan, what were you thinking? You know Dana can hurt you." I said as Katie ran away. Logan sat down beside me and sighed.

"I didn't expect Katie to come here. I was going to call and break up with her." Logan explained.

"I don't know. You shouldn't ever use Dana to cheat on somebody." I told him.

"I know. But I wasn't cheating. I really do like Dana. I swear I was going to call Katie tonight." Logan said. I'd never seen him look so hurt.

"Well, all I can tell you is you better explain it to Dana." I said and walked away. I glanced back to see him kick a rock. Pathetic. I hope it works out.

**A/N: 7 reviews! That's the best ever for any of my stories. 20 reviews overall. Next chapter will more than likely be Dana. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE! Thanks so much for reading.**

**-Breanna**


	7. Dana Marie Cruz

Chapter 7(LAST CHAPTER)

Dana Marie Cruz

Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoey 101.

A/N: Aww...it's the last chapter. How sad. I actually really like this story. I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter story. It helps when you get lots of reviews. But I checked my stats and a lot of people are reading. I was totally surprised to see that one reviewer reviewed every chapter! That's awsome! Big thanks to shattered-beyond-belief for that!

**Deticatted to every reviewer! Haha! Skittles aka Athena Perry, soccersinger13, tokyo29, BriiaNa, uniqu3s0u7, Gilmore Girls Junkie94, piratez4evr, lover101, DanaWanabe101, nikikiiiii, Ericaxo, 3daysgracelover!, lotsabighearts, peanutbutterandjelly, loganlover, and last but not least shattered-beyond-belief!!!!!!!**

**Info: 28 reviews, 560 hits, 3 faves, 4 alerts!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

My name's Dana. I'm sure you've all heard of me. Most people have. Anyways, I have some great friends here at Pacific Coast Academy. Oh forget that, PCA. This week has been one of the most interesting weeks ever. Since I'm sure you know what's been going on, I'll just tell you about the important parts. It all started because of Logan Reese. That's right the one and only. Note my sarcasm.

_Flashback 1:_

_"My dad wants me to be in his movie. He thinks I'll be a great actor." Logan told me._

_"No, I don't know about that Reese." _**(A/N: You probably didn't expect that. This was in ch.1)**

_"But I do, Cruz." He makes me so mad._

_"So what does that mean?"_

_"It means, I'm leaving PCA. I...might not be coming back."_

_"But Logan. You can't just leave."_

_"I wish it was that easy."_

_"But I...never got to tell you that I..." I wanted to cry. No, not infront of him._

_"That you what? Hate me? Because believe me I know." He kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye, and walked out._

_End flashback 1----------_

And that, led to later on at dinner. Nicole rambling, and me yelling. Like always. And then it all got pretty good. I found out Logan's secret.

_Flashback 2:_

_"And she was like that is so cool. And her friend was like I know. And I was like No way..." Miss preppy herself said._

_"NICOLE!" I screamed at her. "SHUT UP!"_

_"Dana. Don't be mean." Miss peace maker said. She's also known as Zoey._

_"Well, hate to burst your bubble Nicole, but some people have more important things to think about beside you and your preppy friends." I said before walking away. Mike and Logan followed me._

_"Dana, what's wrong?" Mike asked._

_"Yea babe. Tell us." I want to slap Logan so much. Skipping over the uninteresting part of the conversation, here's where it got interesting._

_"Really? But I thought you'd take Mike with you." I said._

_"He said he wouldn't be mad if I took you as long as I tell you something there." Hmm._

_"Tell me what?"_

_":Um..." Logan Reese is blushing. Haha._

_I got up and walked over to him. I pushed him against the wall and put my arms on the wall to block him._

_"Tell me what?" I repeated._

_"That I..." Interesting. The gang walked in and sat with Mike on Zo's bed. Let's temp Mr. Secret and see what happens._

_"What?" I asked. "Could be so important?" I leaned closer. I wanted to kiss him._

_"I...can't say it." He said quietly._

_"Why?" I asked stepping closer so we were almost touching._

_"Because..."_

_"Come on. Tell me what's so important." I whispered._

_"If I do, you'll hate me." He told me. Yea right._

_"That's not possible. I think I know what you are going to say." I searched his eyes for my answer. I found nothing._

_"What do you think it is?" He asked._

_"That...same thing I was going to tell you." I said quietly and blushed._

_"Which is?"_

_"This" I said and stepped closer. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. I pulled away and blushed. The gang cheered but Mike hushed them._

_"Was that it?" I didn't step away. I hoped that was it and I wasn't making a fool of myself. He leaned down and kissed me again._

_He whispered in my ear, "Does that answer your question?"_

_"Yea."_

_"So do you still want to go on spring break with me?" He asked quietly. Is he stupid?_

_"Totally. I mean, if you want me too." I sounded like a little less hyper version of Nicole._

_"I do."_

_"Ok...well I...guess you shoud go pack?" I asked._

_"Nah. We have bigger problems." He bent down and whispered in my ear. "We have more people to get together. What would you say to that?"_

_"I say lets go." I kissed him lightly and turned to the gang. "What are you staring at?"_

_It was silent. But of course leave it to Nicole to speak. "We knew you liked him."_

_"So? Just like I know you like Michael." Ok so I wasn't supposed to say that. I didn't plan it, it just came to me._

_"Yea Mike, and you like Nicole. Don't you?" That shocked me. Mike glared at Logan._

_"You like me?" Nicole asked. No, Nicole. She's such a ditz._

_"Uhh." Mike's blushing now. Smart move Mike. Nicole's face dropped._

_"Do you?" She asked._

_"I uhh..." Oh come one. Just say it. _

_"I have to go." Nicole quickly headed to the door. Chase elbowed Mike and he stood up. Nicole hand was on the doorknob when Mike blocked it with his hand._

_"Move." That was cold. She's starting to sound like me._

_"No. I have to say this." Way to go Mike._

_"Say what?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. She's really forgetful._

_"That, yes Nicole. I do like you." Her mouth dropped._

_"Really?" She had to ask. No, he lied. Mike doesn't lie._

_"Yea." Her face lit up. I had to stiffle my laugh._

_She leaned up and kissed him! He kissed her back. They make such a cute couple. They were practically making out until Chase and Logan cheered. They pulled away and blushed. Then Logan and walked over to them, hand-in-hand._

_I whispered, "Two to go."_

_"Yea. Let's go for it!" Nicole said._

_End Flashback 2!_

That whole incident led to a game of truth or dare. Which was supposed to be to get Zoey and Chase together, not embarass me infront of everyone. Cough Nicole cough.

_Flashback3:_

_"I know I know." Nicole said in her hyper way. "Let's play truth or dare." She and Mike sat down and Logan and I quickly followed._

_"Um ok." Zoey said as she and Chase sat on the floor too._

_"Me first!" Nicole screeched. "Dana, truth or dare?" I gave her a confused look and she just smiled._

_"Uh Dare."_

_"Ok, I dare you to..."She thought about it. "tell Logan how you really feel about him."_

_"Um.." I said nervously. "I..."_

_"Come on Dana. You can do it." Zoey said. I know she was trying to help but I just glared at her._

_"I um...Iloveyou." I mumbled._

_"What?" Logan asked. Oh no, I have to repeat it._

_"I love you." I said through my teeth. I immediatly turned red._

_"I love you too." He said. I was shocked._

_"Well uh..Zoey truth or dare?" I remember they were watching and acted fast._

_"Truth." How obvious._

_"Who do you like?" I asked simply._

_"Yea Zoey, who do you like?" Logan smirked at her._

_"Uh...I like..." She said something else but we didn't hear. Chase seemed to though._

_"Who?" Nicole asked. Zoey shook her head._

_"I said..." Chase cut her off._

_"I like you too Zoey. No, I love you." We all smiled._

_He kissed Zoey! They kissed for so long we all just moved on. Mike and Nicole left and Logan and I went on my bed to make out. We heard the door close and I pulled away. It was getting to intense. Logan looked disappointed._

_We walked out of the dorm and saw Zoey, Chase and some girl._

_"Him." The girl pointed at Logan. His eyes got big and I was confused. "He's my boyfriend."_

_"WHAT!?!" I yelled. "How could you?" He tried to explain but I slapped him and ran off. I ran to the beach. That's where I am now._

_End flashback3!_

I sat on the sand and I heard someone walking behind me.

"Dana?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Who else?" I asked as I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I wouldn't cry. She sat down beside me.

"Are you okay? I'm sure Logan didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm just peachy Zoey. I can't believe I trusted him."

"I know. You didn't do anything crazy with him did you?" What is she...oh that

"No mom." I said sarcasticly. We smiled but my smile faded as I saw Logan. Zoey turned to look at him.

"Zoey, can I talk to Dana? Alone?" He asked and Zoey looked at me. I nodded. She stood up and walked away.

"What do you want?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry about...her. I was going to break up with her. Honest."

"Whatever."

"Come on Dana. I dumped her because I...wanted to go back out with you."

"I don't know...I don't know why I trusted you." I told him.

"Ok. I guess I derserved that." He looked hurt.

"I just can't date you right now. Can we maybe just be friends?"

"Yea. I'd like that."

"But first." I smirked.

"First what?" He asked.

"This." I kissed him. It turned into a makeout session. Surprise surprise. He pulled away.

"Still just friends?" He asked.

"No."

**A/N: Don't you just love happy endings? I'm planning on working on secrets spilled next(rockstar1212's account). I have it all planned I just need to write it. So if you guys review that it'll be up faster. 3 reviews before I'll update each chapter for that. I'm planning on writing all that out then working on Kids act like Parents. Thanks for reading!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
